Abyss' Story
by sweetandspicygirl
Summary: This is the story of Abyss. A story I had written in response to a drawing of a sonic fan character, "Abiss the Hedgehog". The story had been published on deviant art, but my friend never finished posting it. I am the original author, but Abiss' character design belongs to an artist on deviantart. All other characters belong to SEGA and their original creators.


**Abyss' Story**

Fate can work in mysterious ways. A blessing can seem like a curse, or a curse can seem like a blessing. Happiness can create sadness. Pain can lead to strength. The smallest thing can make a huge difference. But a person's fate can only be determined by that person alone. Hmm? What about me, you ask? Well, determining my fate wasn't an easy task. The first years of my life were…complicated. Very complicated. Perhaps it would be easier to show you. My name is Abyss the Hedgehog. And here is my story…

I don't know when I was created. But I suppose that doesn't matter. Anyway, I was created just like Shadow: slowly awakening from the abyss of nothingness to life. Consciousness waking up for the first time. At first, I never felt anything. I was just a dim light, a sole conscious. For a long time, that's the only thing I was. But when my body was fully created, it was as if I was awaking from nothingness. I started to feel my new body. It seemed…heavy, mostly because when all I had was a soul, I felt as light as a feather. Despite that, however, it felt comfortable. Now's where it really starts to get weird. I was starting to be, well, alive. Having the sensation of having feelings and thoughts, and starting to understand them. And the sensation of feel itself, something that is indescribable. Being able to open my eyes, and from a blur, to just shades of color, to color and from there watching shapes take their forms. My heart beating. That's a tricky one. First, it sees like everything, even time itself, is being still. You know something important going to happen, but have no idea how or what. Then you feel it : a strong, big, sound. Ba-dum. Suddenly, you discover something in your veins, something starting to move. Blood. Then, bam! The blood rushes through your body, making you feel more alive then ever. And that thing in your chest is still beating, as if to a rhythm: ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. You take your first breath. (Don't ask how I was able to breathe from a liquid-filled container, ok? I just could.) Then another one. And another, in rhythm with your heart. Now your able to move. You also discover that your body has different parts you can move. First I moved my fingers, then my arms a little bit. Then my feet, and from there my legs. My head, which wasn't as flexible as the rest of my body for some reason. And finally, I twitched my ears, and shook my tail a little which felt kinda funny. Then, you discover one of the most curious things of all : hearing. Obviously, when your just a soul, you don't really hear anything. Nothing at all. Everything is always quiet. But because you've never heard anything before, you don't even know what quiet is. Then, as you gradually become created, they come : the whispers. Voices of a distant world, the place where those who actually live are. The place where my very being would eventually exist. Little by little, you hear them and little by little they become louder until comes the day when you hear the way your suppose to. And taste…actually, I never really experienced taste until many years later.

You don't forget things like that. But what I remember the most is my encounters with the professor and…Black Doom. I never thought he could bring so much pain in my life. He…ruined so many things. Not just my life but Shadow's. I always feel like I'd rather be never created than have Black Doom ever live to see the ARK. I remember everything well…

("…What is this? What is it called? Something is different. I am…alive?…")

I opened my eyes and saw for the first time. The first thing I saw was the professor. He opened my container and released me. I stayed on the floor, not knowing how to stand or what to do next. I stared up at him, observing him. He was a fat old man with a white mustache and no hair on his head. He was wearing a lab coat, and apparently he was observing me too. Despite his weird appearance, I already started to like him. Guess it was instinct. Although I had it I was still completely new to well…everything. I mean, I was just created after all. My face expression was blank, as if saying "What now?".

"Welcome to the ARK. I am Professor Gerald Robotnik. I am the one who created you. I see you're confused. Firstly, try to stand up. Just like this, balancing on your two legs."

I still didn't understand the meaning of 'standing' but I was able to follow his instructions and stand up.

Not to say that meant I wasn't completely clueless about what was going on. I still didn't have actual feelings. Only slight confusion. The rest was completely blank. The professor seemed to understand exactly what was going through my head.

"That should do it. Now, I need to see you walk, if you please. By now, your brain should have fully comprehended natural body activities."

Of course, I had no idea what that meant; but he was right about it. I was able to walk around and move with no trouble at all. Now I had a new feeling: curiosity. I wanted to know so many things. Like what this was called or what he was called or what those big square metal objects were with all the buttons were, stuff like that. I started to 'touch' and 'hold' things I found interesting. The professor didn't seem to mind. He observed me for few moments until my curiosity was satisfied. Then I looked back at him for further instructions.

"So you have no problems in movement. Good, good. Oh, I almost forgot! You must want to know your name."

(" A name…that's what I'll be called or referred to, right?") I thought. As you can tell, my mind was working better now. I was able to have things make sense. Felt good.

"You are Abyss the Hedgehog. The world's second ultimate life form to be created on the ARK, or anywhere, in that matter."

I felt both of my new feelings come on at the same time. Confusion of what exactly was an ultimate life form and curiosity to who the other 'life form' was. I decided to express my feelings in what my brain told me is called 'talking'.

" Ultimate life form?" I asked. Hey, wait. Why can't I say "Who is the first ultimate life form?" like I wanted to? Well, I suppose I should have been glad just to be able to talk. My brain couldn't understand it either. So the professor told me.

"I see you've discovered your ability. You see, most of the time, the mind takes a while to understand how to speak. But your mind was specially made to speak words you've already heard. Although, you can't really say words you don't know, obviously."

Oh, okay. That made sense. So I tried to ask again, having a few new words to my vocabulary.

"I…want to…know the…last life form…created." I said. Well, at least it was enough to understand.

"You are a curious one, aren't you? Hmm, for now I can only say a few things. His name is Shadow. He is a hedgehog, like yourself. And he was created only a few years before you. I'm afraid you can't meet him yet. But you will in time, if all goes well."

I heard a voice coming from some strange object saying : "Professor, you are needed in area 4-7. We have made some progress in this experiment we'd like you to see."

He pressed some thing and said: "I'll come there now." He turned around to look at me.

"Abyss, I must attend to some things. You are not to leave this room at any cost, do you understand? Your still incomplete and I must fix that before you can go around the ARK."

He said, handing me a large…um…book. That's it! Then he opened a door saying on his way out: "Reading will help extend your vocabulary as well. Read as much of that as you can." Then he left, shutting the metal door and leaving me alone in the small room.

(Incomplete? What does that mean?) I thought, feeling confused.

The next few days were pretty much the same. I mostly read books and slept in a small bed that was set for me. I rarely saw the professor. He seemed to be busy with lots of experiments happening around. But I didn't mind so much, because I enjoyed reading the books. And I loved all the information I learned from them. Like what gravity was and how it affected everything around us. Or the wonders of planets and stars. And science of the body. Reading that made me realize that my body and a human body were similar in many ways. Anyway, because of all that reading, I was able to talk normally now. Or mostly normal, anyway. When I finished reading all the books he had gave me, I spent my time looking out the small window in my room.(I needed to pile up the books to reach it. ^ ^;) I observed the people walking by, most of them wearing lab coats and writing down notes. Sometimes I even got to see them hold experiments as they brought them to another room. I enjoyed seeing the various plants, the vases containing different chemicals, and one time, a small sample of another experiment they were doing. It was blue and clear. I also liked hearing them talk about the progress of the experiments. I listened to them talking until they left. They never noticed me there, observing them. When I wasn't doing that, I sat or lied down on my bed, lost in my own thoughts. I mostly thought about the other life form. Or 'Shadow' as the professor called him. I constantly wondered what he was like or where they were keeping him in the ARK. Was he also locked in a room like me? Did he even know about me?

One day, when I woke up from my sleep, I peeked out my window again, hoping to see something interesting. I was surprised and very curious to what I saw. It was a black and red hedgehog with a blonde-haired girl in a blue dress. She had big blue eyes and a charming smile. She was talking to the hedgehog. He was quietly listening, content with listening to her voice as she talked about pleasant things. He had a calm and controlled air about him, and even though he was relaxed and comfortable with the girl, he seemed to have problems expressing his feelings. I heard her say 'Shadow'. A sudden realization came to me as I found out that he was the other life form I was supposed to meet. He was right there! And he even looked like me too! I wanted to go outside and meet them. I had started to get tiered of being alone in a room all the time. But then I remembered two things :(1) The professor told me to stay there at all times, no matter what. (2) Even if I made up my mind to go there, I didn't know how to open the metal door. Instead, I tried to call them, but they didn't hear me at all. What I didn't know was that the professor had made my room sound proof, so no one on the outside could hear me. So I sadly watched as they walked away, happy with each other's company. The rest of the day, I stayed on my bed, staring at the ceiling, in my own loneliness. I wished I could have been with them too. I felt determined to tell the professor when he came back to my room.

A day later, the professor entered my room. He was doing some things on his computer, so I decided to ask him about what I saw.

"Professor, I need to ask you something."

He looked away from the computer screen, wondering what I would ask him this time. He always found it amusing when I asked him questions. Maybe it was because the answers were always long yet, to me, interesting.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday, I was looking out the window, I saw a girl near my room. And there was also another hedgehog . I think that it was Shadow…And, um, I just wanted to know if I could go see them, or something because I'm feeling really lonely here, by myself."

The professor sighed deeply and put his hands flat on the key board, with his head down. He wasn't typing, he just stayed like that for a second. I started to think that maybe asking him wasn't such a good idea. Although, I didn't see why that was such a complicated manner. Why couldn't I meet him, or the mysterious girl?

"I should of known they'd pass this room eventually." he said, mostly to himself.

"Does that mean they know I'm here?" I asked.

"No, they're not aware. I haven't told anyone I created you. Not even Shadow, although he's the reason I made you."

"I don't understand. And…who was that girl?" I asked, confused.

"Her name is Maria. She's my granddaughter. She is quite good friends with Shadow. It's almost impossible to see the two apart."

"I see. So she must be very nice. Being such good friends with Shadow and all."

"Yes, she always finds a way to make even Shadow smile. You two would get along splendidly together, I should think."

"Does that mean I can finally meet them?" I asked, my hopes rising.

"No, I'm afraid you still can't."

"But why can't they know about me or see me?"

"There are still many things that have to be done until then. I have already explained that to you many times before."

"Professor, all you've told me is that I'm 'incomplete', and that's why I can't leave this room. But I am not like that! I feel fine and I always have. Shadow was made just like me, so why do I have to be like this?!" I said, gesturing at the room.

"Abyss…there are some things you don't understand. Shadow was created…differently than you were. Therefore, there were different complications in his creation. Those I were able to fix. Yet, in your case, it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at his face expression. I saw that one before. "Your not going to tell me."

"There are some questions better left unanswered."

I looked down.

"I understand." I said quietly.

The professor gave me a strange look I never saw before. He seemed to feel sorry for me, or it could have been something else. I wasn't sure.

"I understand you must feel lonely. But until I make sure your completed, I can't take you to Shadow. As to how your incomplete, I can't say. You have to wait a while longer. Understand?"

I nodded sadly, feeling kind of depressed, thinking of how much happier it would make me if I had someone who cared about me and kept me company like Maria and Shadow.

"Here, perhaps these will help keep your mind off it for awhile." said the professor, handing me more books.

I tried not to show my disappointment.

"Oh, um…more books…thank you."

He then pressed some buttons on the computer, turning it off. He grabbed some notes and scribbled something down on them. Then he left, leaving me alone.

I sighed deeply, my eyes closed. It felt so weird. All that sadness and loneliness. It felt so…well, bad. Horrible. Terrible. It felt like it hurt inside. And if that wasn't strange enough, something weird was happening to me. I started to see everything real blurry. My eyelids felt hot. Then something started falling from my eyes.

"What is this?" I asked. I was startled to hear my voice seemed to sound weaker, like my throat was dry.

I touched the bottom of my eyes to see what was happening. When I did I felt a liquid. It seemed clear, like water. Then again, I wasn't completely sure, because my vision was so blurry. That meant my eyes…were producing liquid? How does that happen? Was this normal? Was there something wrong with me? But in a way it seemed to make sense somehow. It helped my feelings come out. I let the books down and laid face-down on my bed. And I stayed like that, until sleep overcame me.

After that day, I gave myself a small while to calm down. I had decided to find out more about Shadow. I figured that finding out about him would be better than doing nothing. And it would probably make me feel better. So, after reading the new supply of books, I looked for the only place I knew that would contain that information: the professor's computer.

The next day, I waited until the professor left to check the experiments. I pretended to read one of the books while he went in my room ,as he did everyday to make sure I was "functioning properly" as he said, and left to his experiments. When I was sure he was gone, I left the book open on my bed (in case he came in to check on me) and I went to the computer.

"The professor's computer…this should probably have all the information about Shadow. I'll finally be able to learn about him. And maybe I can find out about what the professor meant about me being 'incomplete'."

I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…Um…how does this work?"

You see, while I had observed the professor using the computer, I had never actually used it. Or learned how to use it. Big step back.

"Hmm let's see…the uh, the well…oh, what is it called? I think it was buttons…? I'll call it that for now…anyway, they have letters on them. Like in the books. And they also have numbers. That must mean if I press one of the buttons," I said, pressing the A key. "The letters appear on the screen, like this. And letters make words like this. And words make sentences. So it's able to be read. Oh, I understand now! It's actually very simple."

I was pleased with myself. I mean, it was the first time I ever used a computer before. I fully activated the computer, and it went to the main screen.

"Yes, I'm actually doing it! Huh, what is this?" she asked, looking at something happening on the screen.

There were small words on the screen spelling : Please insert password.

I had never thought of that.

I felt a burning sensation inside. My face turned red hot.

"He…had…to…have…a…PASSWORD?!"

After my failure at accessing the data on the computer, I had only one objective : getting the password of the computer. I wasn't going to be too hard. All I had to do was watch the professor write the password and remember it. Which was no problem, because I was good at remembering things. I sat on my bed reading a book, waiting for the professor to come in and use his computer. A few hours later, he came in my room. I peeked over my book to see him. He checked on me, grabbed some notes, and left.

"That's strange. He usually uses his computer at this time. Maybe he'll come back later." I said, reading my book.

For a few more hours, I stayed there reading. More time past and I was already finished with my book. For a while, I stayed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh…it's almost been a day…I'm getting tired…no, I can't fall asleep. I need to wait. Just for a little bit longer."

Almost another whole day passed before he came. I could hardly keep my eyes open, because I was so tired. As usual, he looked over to my bed to check on me.

"Oh, Abyss. I'm surprised to see your still awake."

"W-well, I'm just not tired yet." I said, rubbing one of my eyes.

His look was spectacle, probably because I looked anything but 'not tired'.

"Have you by any chance been up late reading books? Then again, I suppose it's nothing much to bother about. Just remember to get enough rest. The longer you stay healthy the better."

"Huh? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Err, nothing. Don't mind that. Just ramblings, nothing more." he said, looking nervous and disturbed.

Once again, I was confused at his reaction. But I decided to put that aside for later. Especially when I saw him turn around and -oh, thank God- he turned on his computer! As sleepy as I was, I made sure my eyes were open enough to see the password. He never even noticed that I was watching him as he typed the word that was all too clear in my head : Maria.

I asked myself why I never thought of that before. Then again, who cares? I could finally get on the computer and get all the answers to my questions. I smiled as I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. But in the fog of my half-conciseness I heard the Professor's voice fade as I heard him say :

"This isn't going nearly as well as I had hoped.. Time is going by much too fast. I hardly have any progress on my research. At this rate, she'll begin to break down. I must find a way to complete her or I might have no other choice than Black Doom…"

I faded away to sleep.

The next day, I woke up early, despite the fact that I didn't sleep for almost two days. I had completely forgot about what I heard. At least for the moment. Anyway, I had to stay in bed pretending to sleep until the professor came and left. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I leaped out of bed and got on the computer again, with no trouble at all.

"Password…Maria. Right, here we go. *gasp* This is unbelievable! When I said this computer had all the information…I didn't think it had everything he ever thought of! Who knows how much data is in here?".

I scrolled along the different topics of data for a very long while. Like I had said, there was a ton of info on the computer, so it was hard to find just one topic. At last, I came across the data I wanted! It was labeled 'Project Shadow'. I was about to press my finger on the key to access the file, but I couldn't move it one inch more. Why was I hesitating?

("I-I…m afraid…what if I find out something horrible? Or what if I find something about myself I don't want to know? No…I've gone too far to doubt now. Whatever I find, I'm the one who wanted to find the truth…"). I pushed the key, with a slightly new assurance.

All the data appeared on the screen. I could tell right away that it filled dozens and dozens of pages.

"It seems I certainly have my work cut out." I said, starting to read. :

Project Shadow the Hedgehog

Shadow is the world's first ultimate life form. He holds almost unlimited power and the key to immortality. The fruit of all my greatest research combined. Project Shadow has many abilities. He can run at high speeds due to his specially designed jet-powered shoes. He possesses the strength to lift objects ten times his size. By harnessing the power of a Chaos Emerald, he can warp through time and space with ease.

"A Chaos Emerald? What is that? I've never even herd of anything like that before. Maybe it's some where in this info. I'll check on that later. For now, I'll just keep reading this."

I created Shadow to have no particular weakness, although it is impossible for any living creature not to have at least one. Shadow, however has shown no weakness at all. This may be due to the fact that he is currently in a safe environment. Because of this, it is still unknown if Shadow possess the power he was made to harness. Yet there are times when he proves himself with his intelligence and sharp reflexes. In truth, these facts alone are enough to assure that he will be able to fulfill his purpose when the time arrives.

"So…Shadow is very powerful. Not to mention smart. That's just amazing. It makes me want to meet him even more. Even if he might turn out to be a little frightening. And that's just a little bit of the information. It could take a while to read all of this. Then again, I suppose I have more than enough time. I wonder if I'll ever be able to leave this room. I've been locked in here so long…*sigh* ."

I immediately stopped thinking about that when I heard the professor's voice in another room.

"Uh-oh. I have to turn this off now!" I started typing as fast as I could. I heard his voice coming closer.

"Oh, hurry!" I said, getting nervous. I heard the door open.

The professor came in and….saw me reading on my bed.

"Ah, Abyss. Always assuring to see you interested in learning information. It's always good to feed the mind." he said.

"Yes…it sure is. You wouldn't believe all the interesting things I learned." I said with a faint smile.

He seemed to be amused by that, like he mostly was when I said things like that. He never even suspected that I was on his computer. And I made sure it would stay that way.

I stayed reading for a while before going to bed. It was too early for me to get tired yet, and I already had enough of getting into the computer. I started to notice something happening with the light. It started flickering on and off. I stood up and looked through the window to see what was wrong.

"Strange…no one seems to be-ah!" I said, dropping my book on the floor. I started wobbling as I walked, my hand looking for something to support me. But apparently, there wasn't anything because I collapsed, half of my body on the floor and the other half on the bed. For awhile, I couldn't stand up because everything was spinning to me. When it finally stopped, I laid the rest of my body on my bed. I was scared of what happened. I didn't even know what happened.

"What h-happened? It's okay. It doesn't matter now…it's over. I must just need to sleep more. Like the professor said. It's nothing to worry about." I said, trying to calm myself down as I fell asleep.

But I had never been more wrong in my entire life.

A few weeks later, I was looking through my window as usual. For some reason, I didn't feel like getting on the computer. By then, I had already learned many things about Shadow. I even found out what the Chaos Emeralds were : gems of unlimited power. I had pretty much everything I wanted to know. At least, all the information about Shadow. I still didn't know anything about me. I mean, what was my purpose? Why was I created? I knew there had to be some important reason for the professor to create me.

"He had said it had something to do with Shadow…" I said. I peeked over at my bed. Large piles of books sat around it. I sighed. Those were the last of the books . There was nothing left for me to do but look through my very small window. My only look at the outside of my room.

The professor entered the room. He looked surprised at seeing the piles of books.

"My word. Have you finished those books already?" asked the professor.

I nodded my head.

"It seems you've excelled quiet well in your reading. But I'm afraid that was the last of them."

"Yes, I know. So, would it be too much trouble to ask something? I just want to know more about me…like my purpose in being created. I just want to know why."

The professor looked at me curiously. He studied me for a moment.

"It is true that you have made much progress since your creation. Perhaps…it is time that you know."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide with curiosity. Now that I think about it maybe that's why he found it so amusing when I asked him stuff.

"Creating Shadow was not an easy task, as you can obviously guess. I had wanted to do what no scientist could ever hope to do: create the key to immortality. Create a life form that would be more powerful than any mortal thing alive. In other words, the worlds ultimate life form.

"So that's the true meaning of an ultimate life form." I said, curious to hear more. He continued:

After many long years of research I began my experiments. And for a very long period of time, that was all I did. However, during that time, my experiments started to lead me to believe that all my work would lead to nothing but failure. Until one day, I had found what I was missing. Finally, I had created Shadow. For a while, I thought I had finished my work. Yet after a bit, I realized that due to his power, there would eventually come the time when he would have to face the world alone."

"That's so sad. For him to have to be alone." I said.

"Indeed. The world can be a cruel and terrible place. Especially when you are feared, as I'm afraid Shadow will be."

"Professor…what does that have to do with me?"

He looked at me with a serious expression on his face and answered :

"Abyss, you are the one who will save Shadow from that loneliness. You possess much more power than you realize. That power is to protect you and Shadow. Together, you will be able to conquer anything. You will both be able to fight the evil that will follow you."

"I was made to protect Shadow? But professor…what evil are you talking about? How are you so certain?"

The professor sighed deeply, like the last time I asked him a question.

"When I succeeded in creating Shadow, I wasn't able to fully create him by myself. " he said.

"What are you talking about? Shadow is already created. And no one here is more intelligent than you, professor. You yourself told me you're the head of the Ark!"

"…I never said I received my help from someone in the Ark."

"What? Then…who helped you?"

Suddenly, I felt my heart beat get weaker. My breathing became hard. I fell to my knees, trying to support my body with my hand. Sweat covered my face as I started to feel an overwhelming tiredness, like I was under a strange spell.

"(N-not again…ugh)"

This time it was worse. Way worse. I was in panic as I tried not to doze off. I heard the professor speak in alarm, which just made me more nervous. Then it all went jet black. I finally realized it. I was truly incomplete. It had begun.

After that day, things got worse and worse for me. When I woke up, the professor was in the room. I noticed he was concerned about what happened. There were machines around the room I hadn't seen before. I noticed with alarm that there was a little tube in my arm. I could feel it poke inside my skin. When I looked at it more, I saw it was connected to one of the strange machines.

"What is this? Get it off!" I said, moving my hand to get it off.

But before I could get it out, the professor stopped me.

"That isn't to hurt you. I need it to watch your body activity. Perhaps that way, I'll be able to find a way to fix it."

"Unh? What do you mean?" I said as I sat up. "I'm…I'm…f-fine. Ah!" I exclaimed as I suddenly felt too weak to move. I dropped my head back on the pillow, half-awake. Everything seemed distant. Just like the two other times that happened. I heard some beeps from the machine. I barely noticed as the professor opened one of my half-shut eyelids (which I would have resisted if I could, since I didn't like that)and shown a light to my eye.

"Abyss, don't get to excited like that. Just stay calm."

"What's happening to me? Why am I like this? No, wait I already know.," I said weakly. I took a large breath before continuing. "This is what you meant by incomplete. You knew this was coming. And you never told me about it."

"…That is true. Yet I did have my reasons. If I had informed you before, it would have caused you panic when you had no control over the situation. That wouldn't have improved anything at all."

"That's probably true, but I still had a right to know, even if I didn't like it."

The professor closed his eyes forlornly.

"Perhaps you did. However, that doesn't matter now."

Of course, he was right. Like always.

It didn't matter now.

The words echoed through my head. If t continued to get weak…what would happen.? I had read about death only once. I didn't like it one bit. Not to exist anymore…I felt weaker just thinking about it.

"Professor…what's going to happen to me?…Am I…going to live? I…I don't want to d-die." I said, feeling that strange liquid fall from my eyes.

"Rest assured, I'll do everything I can. I won't just allow you to die." he said. Even though he said that, I still felt an uncertainty in my heart. His voice was uncertain. Which meant my future was uncertain. Death was uncertain.

"Do you know what that is? That which is falling from your eyes?" he asked, looking at me.

"No" I answered weakly.

"Those are called tears. They come from inside your eyes and come out when you feel a strong emotion."

"Does that mean that's suppose to be normal?"

"Yes. And when that happens, it is referred to as crying. I just felt you should know, considering how you possess such a large curiosity." he said before he turned away to observe something on the screen of his computer. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of all the trouble I went through to access the computer's database just so I could learn about Shadow.

("After all that trouble…I might not even get to meet him. And the worse part is that he doesn't even know I exist. He won't even know if I die. But maybe it's better that way. Perhaps that's why the professor never let me meet him. Because if I appeared in Shadow's life and got close to him just to be suddenly ripped away from him…it wouldn't be right. And when I realize that, I can't help but wonder…was I truly created to help someone I would never meet? And if I was…why would the professor create me knowing there would be so many risks? So much complications.") I thought, closing my eyes, falling victim to that strange spell of mine. My thoughts continued to fill my head. They floated around in the darkness of my rest.

The days went by, and I continued to weaken. My strange "spell" continued to get more frequent. Even when it didn't happen, I was still to weak to move. It got to the point where even talking became a difficult task. The professor, nether less, continued to find a cure. Yet time was going too fast for me. I felt a new feeling, one that I had never experienced before. It was like the feeling sucked away my will, my inner strength to go on. Eventually, I was able to grasp what it was: hopelessness. Every long and terrible day, I would mostly sleep. The world of my own mind seemed much more better than reality. For a while, my dreams were my only comfort. But each time I woke up, it became more and more painful, until even my dreams made me abandon hope. I began to feel myself slip away from the world. The professor started to notice this, and had to wake me up often so I wouldn't slip away into the eternal darkness of death. He obviously was doing everything he could to keep me alive. Yet I couldn't understand why. I knew that I was going to die soon. He knew it too. I couldn't help but feel it wouldn't matter if I died. Perhaps it was time for me to accept my fate and embrace it. Death sounded so much better than my pathetic existence.

In my weakness, I felt myself slipping away again. This time I did not resist. I slowly let myself go toward the abyss, feeling my soul leave my weak body behind. All the pain of loneliness and weakness started fading away. But before I entered the void, a single word popped into my head that changed everything :

Shadow.

The word struck in my mind like the clear chiming of a bell.

("No…I can't give up. Not after all the trouble that the professor went through to keep me alive. And not just that. I need to fight for my future. I have a purpose…a reason to live. I have no doubt that one day, I will serve my purpose.")

I struggled to find my way back, resisting the pull of death. I soon felt my self return to the bittersweet moment of being alive again but still in weakness. I took a deep breath, realizing that I hadn't been breathing for a few moments. I also realized the professor had been calling me to try to wake me up.

"Abyss! Abyss!"

I opened my eyes to see the professor overhead, shaking me with concern in his eyes.

"I…'m…f-fine…professor." I said with a faint smile.

He seemed relieved.

"I'm glad you returned. For a moment it seemed as though time had slipped away too fast." he said, very serious.

"I…apologize f-for that."

"There's no need for apology. Save your strength. We don't want that to happen again."

I nodded in agreement. I was never going to let myself lose everything again. No matter how long the days would go by or how little time it might seem I had, I would go on. I had finally found hope.

Later, while I was resting, I heard the professor get on his computer. He must have thought I was asleep, because he was talking to himself about something. He seemed upset.

"This is horrible! None of the experiments worked! All this research I've done hasn't amounted to anything! She can't last much longer…I have tried everything in my knowledge, but…"

He sighed deeply. I felt a great concern overcome him.

"…I have no choice but to request Black Doom's assistance. There is no other option."

I felt a wave of confusion come on as I heard him open a door and leave.

Little did I know, now would come the most horrifying and terrible thing to ever happen to me.

A few days later…

I was asleep again, conserving my strength. The professor had been absent for a while. I was thoroughly concerned.

("I wonder if that has anything to do with what he was talking about the other day. I hope he's allright. I mean, he seemed very stressed when he left…")

A cold chill went through my spine. I sat up, ignoring my lack of strength. I felt like my fur was standing on end. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of fear.

"Something isn't right. I feel…as if something bad is going to happen. Professor…where are you?"

I heard a door open from a distance. Another chill came, making me shudder.

"What is wrong with me all of the sudden? Wait, someone's talking. I think it's the professor. He's talking to someone."

I put my ear at the door to listen.

"Well, Black Doom? Will you provide assistance or not?"

("That's the professor, allright.") I thought.

Then the other voice starting talking. When I heard that, I started shaking, filled with fear, unable to stop.

"You dare call me to this pathetic floating human-infested half-planet to ask for assistance with a useless experiment?! I should destroy you for asking for such a pitiful favor! I don't have time for any pathetic human experiment of yours!"

("W-what is that thing? It's very presence…is evil! Why is the professor negotiating with such a vile creature?") I thought.

"Perhaps you misunderstood;" he said with slight fear in his voice, having no doubt that Black Doom would fulfill his threat. "this isn't an experiment. It's my latest and most important project. I call it project : Abyss."

I felt my heart stop. I swallowed hard.

("Why is he telling that THING about me?! I don't want it to help me! I just want it to go away! Err, what is the professor doing?!") I thought.

"Is that so? Would this project of yours happen to be another life form, professor? Ah! So it is! Ah, ha ha! Did you foolishly think that you could actually create another ultimate life form without my assistance? We both know that Shadow would have never came to be without me. And yet you attempted to make another one without informing me. I sense that you are trying to betray our deal! You realize that I do not let any who dare to betray me live, do you professor?!"

"Our deal was that you helped me in the creation of Shadow and in return, he became yours, in terms of DNA. I have not done anything to corrupt that. And unless you help me, Project Abyss will be no more. And if I'm not mistaken, that will mean that you will lose what will be an extremely powerful life form only rivaled in strength by Shadow."

There was a short silence as Black Doom considered it. He glared at the professor the entire time, his horrible eyes piercing him. It was more than obvious that the professor was nervous beyond reason. Meanwhile, I was scared out of my mind. And there's nothing like mortal fear to give you the motivation to move and ignore your weakness.

("Don't tell me he's going to come in here! I don't care what the professor told me anymore! I have to get out of here, NOW!") I thought, running to the other door, trying to open it. I heard them talking a few more words in the background, but I was too focused on my task to listen.

"No! I can't open it! WhatamIgonnado?! WhatamIgonnado?!" I exclaimed, completely panicking.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed something. There were two spiked black rings, the size of wristbands. There was a note near it. Although I was still in panic, I felt like there was something important about them. I quickly read the note to myself:

These bracelets are a prototype I have been working on since the creation of Abyss. They are designed to be able to transform into a metal gloved weapon by the thoughts of the user. It is designed to only be used by Abyss. It's other function is to be able to copy other weapons. However, considering it hasn't been tested, it is uncertain if that it will work properly.

"Well, professor," I said, putting on the bracelets. "it's time for me to give it a little test run."

I looked at the door, wondering if it would work.

"Metal Fist!"

My hand became covered in metal, making it harder than anything I had ever seen before. I pounded the door, causing a few dents in the metal. But it didn't break down. Suddenly, the metal disappeared, leaving my hand back to normal.

"Oh, no! This is incomplete! Ugh, the note was right! Now I-"

The other door opened behind me. I turned around so fast, I tripped and fell down. But I still ended up facing him. Black Doom.

His eyes were immediately fixed on me. His glare felt like it pierced my very soul, and I started shaking again. I was paralyzed in my fear, which had gone from scared out of my mind to scared beyond belief. (And reason.) My heart started beating a billion miles a second. I could hardly breathe. I had to use the small bit of control I had left not to cry.

"This is the second ultimate life form? I'm disappointed, professor. She's no where near as powerful as Shadow. How pathetic. This weakling isn't even worthy enough to live. Unless…"

An evil gleam was in his eyes.

"Ah, ha ha! Yes, you could be very useful to me after all, with a small…adjustment."

Suddenly, he went forward, grabbing me. I screamed as I felt his cold claws grab my arm.

"What do you think your doing?! Stop this at once!" yelled the professor, reaching out to grab me away from Black Doom.

I was able to slip away from Black Doom's grip in mist of the chaos.

Black Doom grew furious. He raised his hand, murder in his eyes. I then watched in horror as Black Doom struck the professor's face. The strength from the blow sent the poor professor crashing down on the hard floor.

"Professor!" I yelled.

Black Doom turned around to look at me. Fear gripped me again.

("Run…RUN!") I thought.

I ran through an opened door as fast as I could, the air from my boots rising until I started skating. I had no time to think why that was happening, because he was behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see how far behind he was. Unfortunately, I had no experience with my skates and I tripped, falling hard on the floor.

Due to all the strong emotion in my body, and all my harsh activity, it happened again. My strength slipped away. I couldn't move.

("Ugh…Not…now…") I thought.

Then I felt him behind me. I struggled to move, but I couldn't. It took all my energy not to faint.

"You vermin! Even in your full strength, you would have never stood a chance. Now…"

He lifted me up by my neck. I shuddered as I felt his claws dig into a part of my neck.

"You belong to me!"

A sudden energy started seeping into my body through my neck. I started screaming. He only laughed and continued his task, inserting a painful energy through my neck.

("Ahhhh! It…it burns! It's spreading through my whole body! I feel like I'm on fire!")

Tears came into my eyes. I continued screaming, convinced that I was going to die. Until finally, it stopped. He let me go, making me fall on the floor. The pain continued, making me half blind. I could hear every single wave of pain throbbing. I curled into a ball, struggling against the pain.

I saw Black Doom getting weak, because he barely was able to move. Obviously, he had used much of his power.

"I hope you rot away and die…in the hole that you came from." I said in the most cold voice I could manage. He looked at me with a weak but devious smile and replied:

"Say what you will, weakling. It won't matter. I just placed a monster in your soul. And no matter how much you struggle against it…the day will come when it will be released through your body. It will control your body. You'll be powerless against it. Eventually the monster will destroy everything. Until the planet itself…will be no more!"

He laughed and then warped away. I never saw Black Doom again. But the damage was already done. I saw a strange mark on my shoulder.

('No…") I thought, tears falling down my face. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was a terrible nightmare.

"*sniff* I never wanted it to be like this. Why'd this happen to me?!*sob* I…I wish I was never created!" I exclaimed angrily before I quietly started crying again.

Suddenly, I felt someone put their hand over my head. I was barely able to see, so I couldn't figure out who it was. But I felt strangely calmed by it.

("Professor? No…this hand is smaller than his. Then who…?")

A strange thing happened to me. I felt something in my mind, like something was in there. But it wasn't a bad thing.

"Chaos Control!" said the stranger, his hand still on my forehead.

("What's this? The pain is…leaving…I hardly feel anything.")

The hand left my forehead. But I knew the person was still there. I could tell from his voice he was a male.

"Here." he said. I felt him wrap something soft around my neck.

"It should protect your mark from interacting with anything.. It'll also help you to hide it so no one else has to know about it. Never take it off."

I stared at him, still unable to see who it was. But I didn't care. He had been nicer than even the professor himself. I wanted to thank him but I was losing conciseness.

"P-please…don't leave…I don't want to be left alone again…" I said sadly.

He picked me up and started walking. I clung to him tightly, the tears still in my eyes.

"I can't stay. And I can't bring you with me either. But we'll meet again, in the future. Until then, find Shadow the Hedgehog. Fulfill your purpose. He'll help you."

He set me down in front of the room I lived in and set his hand on me again.

"Chaos Control!"

I instantly fell asleep, hearing no more.

I opened my eyes. I was in a capsule, but it was another one, in a different room than the one I was created in. I was relieved to see the professor standing in front of me. There was a small bruise where he had been hit, but besides that, he was the same. Except that there were sirens howling everywhere and red lights blinking on and off.

"So, you finally woke up. I was surprised to see you laying outside the room, considering how Black Doom…eh, it doesn't matter. Are you aware of what he did to you?"

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"…I must apologize for what happened. I always realized Black Doom was a hazard, but this was most unexpected."

"It's…all right. I know why you did it. It wasn't completely your fault."

"Well, all in all, there's not much we can do about I'm afraid. Now, listen closely to what I'm about to say. This…will be the last time we'll see each other. Something has happened on the Ark. I cannot stay here any longer. But you have to, considering your still recovering. This room is secret and hidden. They won't find you here. I know you must be confused, but there's no time to explain. Abyss…when you awaken, you must make it your mission to find Shadow. You must find him and tell him the truth. Nothing else matters. I've done a few modifications to your mind. No one can control it or make you lose your memories. There is also information concerning the truth I just informed you about. Tell him when the time is right."

I nodded my head, accepting everything that was happening. He pushed some buttons, making the liquid in the pod rise.

"Goodbye…Abyss. It was truly a pleasure to meet your acutance. Good luck to us both."

He left the room, sealing it permanently. The liquid rose to the top, making me fall into the quiet darkness of my mind.

("I will fulfill my mission professor…no matter what it takes. I promise.")


End file.
